


(Не)похожие

by Furimmer



Series: (Не) [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: — Мы ведь абсолютно не похожи, — не оборачиваясь, повторил её слова Дейдара.— Да, не похожи, — соглашается Ино и заносит руку со стиснутыми ножницами для первого удара.





	(Не)похожие

— Мы абсолютно не похожи, — шипит Ино сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Не похожи, — вторит ей Дейдара.

.

Невзлюбили молодые люди друг друга люто ещё с первой встречи в душной аудитории университета. Это же надо было в городе-миллионнике натолкнуться на своего близнеца, как считали окрущающие.

— Да мы даже не родственники! — возмущалась Яманака.

— И совсем мы не похожи! — добавлял юноша. — Не похожи!

На том и расходились.

Но огромный город вдруг стал тесен для них двоих. Их встречи не ограничивались одним университетом: они умудрялись посещать одни и те же кафе и клубы, вдруг оказалось, что у них так много общих знакомых. И где бы Ино и Дейдара не пересекались, им вслед тут же летело:

— Вы так похожи!

Ино выла от злости и досады. Яманака, привыкшая, что всё внимание достаётся всегда только ей одной, не хотела делить его ни с кем. Хорошего настроения не добавлял и тот факт, что сравнивали её с парнем. 

— Как же я тебя ненавижу! — Ино вновь и вновь срывалась на крик. — Это ты во всём виноват!

Дейдара равнодушно пожимал плечами и поворачивался спиной к разгневанной девушке.

— Мы не похожи! Не похожи!

.

— Не похожи, — шепчет Дейдара, нависая над девушкой.  
— Двигайся уже, — раздраженно шипит Ино и зло впивается зубами в плечо юноши. 

.

Яманака сорвалась первой.

После недельного отсутствия Ино Дейдара узнал через общих знакомых адрес девушки и решился на личную встречу.

— Какого… — единственное, что смогла выдавить из себя Яманака при виде ненавистного одногруппника у себя на пороге.

— Я беспокоился, — Дейдара пожал плечами. — Впустишь? — и не дожидаясь ответа, протиснулся мимо девушки в прихожую.

— Как же ты меня достал! Ты везде, абсолютно везде! — снова не сдержалась Ино. — Я хочу назад свою жизнь, без тебя и этих постоянных «Вы так похожи»!

— Да сколько можно уже, — вздохнул Дейдара и сделал единственное, что показалось ему самым разумным по отношению к орущей девушке.

Целовать Ино — чистый, ничем незамутнённый восторг.

— Хватит, хватит, — шептал между поцелуями Дейдара. — Хватит.

— Не похожи, — в ответ шептала Ино, утягивая Дейдару за собой на пол и помогая стянуть одежду.

 

— Не похожи, — вторил Дейдара, рассматривая девушку, и видя в ней своё отражение. — Не похожи.

.

— Не хочешь сменить прическу? — раздалось за спиной Дейдары.

— Не-а, — Тсукури поправил чёлку и подмигнул отражению в зеркале.

Ино вздохнула.

— Мы ведь абсолютно не похожи, — не оборачиваясь, повторил её слова Дейдара. 

— Да, не похожи, — соглашается Ино и заносит руку со стиснутыми ножницами для первого удара.


End file.
